Harvey Freeman
Harvey Freeman made his first appearance 15 April 2010. He is portrayed by Martin Jarvis. Storylines Harvey Freeman is a freelance journalist. He appears between 15 April and 3 June 2010. He is described as a mysterious 60-something and a perfect gent who arrives to report on local elections for Walford Gazette, and is said to be a potential love interest for characters Peggy Mitchell and Pat Evans. Jarvis said on his casting: "I'm absolutely thrilled to be a potential thorn between two roses working with two actresses I greatly admire and have had the pleasure of working with before. I'm delighted to be reunited with Pam and Barbara and to have a part in EastEnders." He arrives in The Queen Victoria public house to interview Peggy on the upcoming council elections in which she is running. He later interviews Pat for the same reason, but Peggy plies them with free drinks and Pat gets drunk. Peggy tells Harvey that Pat cheated on her husband with Peggy's husband, and that anything she has said about the Mitchell family is a lie. After Pat pours a drink on Peggy's head, Harvey announces that he has more candidates to interview and leaves, after wiping Peggy's face. After hearing that Pat and Peggy have both chosen to withdraw from the election, Harvey visits them individually, giving them his card and inviting them out for drinks. A week later, they both decide to call him on the same day. He takes Pat out for lunch and Peggy out for dinner without them knowing he is seeing them both. The next day he tries his best to stop them finding out but eventually they realise what he has been doing, so he quickly leaves. Pat and Peggy argue over him but eventually agree not to let him come between their friendship. They tell him so and tell him to get out in unison. Later, Harvey talks to Pat and she asks who he would have chosen if he had to choose. He says Pat as he prefers a more intelligent woman. He then waits for Peggy and she asks him the same question, to which he says he would have chosen Peggy as he prefers a woman with class. Pat and Peggy meet again and agree they did the right thing, but then both their mobile phones receive text messages at the same time and they walk away from each other smiling. Harvey spends time with Pat while Peggy is away but when Peggy returns he invites her to the theatre. She says she cannot make it so Harvey invites Pat who agrees. Peggy later says she can come but Harvey says he has given the tickets to someone else. Peggy buys tickets of her own and Pat and Peggy both turn up at the theatre together, and Harvey's face drops when he sees them both. He explains that they are at fault for not telling each other they were seeing him. Pat and Peggy begin to argue so Harvey leaves and escapes onto a tour bus. Pat and Peggy catch him up and take over the tour guide's microphone, saying that Harvey is vermin and slapping him before they get off. Harvey returns to Walford to explain that he wants to carry on seeing them both, but if it can only be as friends then so be it. When he goes to the toilet, Pat reveals that she has slept with Harvey and Peggy reveals that she has not. They realise he is just trying to get as much sex as he can and plan to humiliate him. Pat leaves Peggy and Harvey alone and Peggy says that night she was going to sleep with Harvey and they could still do so. He goes upstairs and Peggy steals his clothes. When he comes downstairs, Pat and Peggy are waiting and they tell him to leave after Pat throws his clothes out the door. Harvey has a sheet around him but Pat snatches it off him before he leaves humiliated. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Journalists Category:2010 Arrivals Category:2010 Departures